1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to water toys, and more particularly, the water toys having flexible members which move in a random pattern as the result of water pressure exerted upon the inner walls of the flexible members, and which provides a target which prompts physical interaction between the user of the water toy and the toy itself.
2. Background Art
Water toys, of the type primarily intended for use with an external water supply, have been around for many years. Indeed, some of such water toys have even utilized flexible members which not only allow for the discharge of water from their respective free ends, but which also move in a random, or undulated pattern as the result of the forces being applied to the internal walls of the flexible members from the pressure of the water being supplied thereto. An example of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,378, issued to Melin, for a water play toy. Although such prior art utilizes flexible members which discharge water, the flexible members do not cooperate with a target for prompting direct and/or indirect physical interaction between an individual playing with the water toy and the toy itself.
While prior art devices have disclosed an object attached to the water discharge end of a flexible member, such objects, and, in turn, the overall devices themselves, are not intended for use as a toy, let alone for physical interaction with a user of the device. Indeed, such attached objects have been used to distribute water therefrom to, among other thins, water a lawn. An example of such a prior art device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,932, issued to Albano. The '932 reference utilizes an airplane-like object which is attached to the end of a flexible member. After an external water source is turned on and water is supplied through the flexible member, the flexible member and airplane-like object begin to circulate above the base of the device. As the airplane circulates, water is sprayed on the lawn through discharge holes located on the airplane-like object. Accordingly, any physical interaction with the airplane, such as throwing a projectile at it, or otherwise physically hitting it, would not only interfere with the circular "watering pattern" of the device, but it could damage the device as well.